


all the flowers in the world

by listenup_folks



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: “You’re a florist?” Dani asks, eyes widening a bit.“Yes, I am,” Jamie smiles, “why the face?”“I just,” Dani starts, face brightening, “I love flowers, all plants really,” and Jamie smiles at the unexpected answer. “I suck at growing them, I mean at keeping them alive. I don’t try to suck but I do, so bad,” Dani shrugs, a frown taking over her face and Jamie feels an unexpected urge to make it go away. “I just think that’s really cool I guess,” she smiles again, “that’s all.”-flower shop au
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1450





	all the flowers in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast and di NOT proofread too im sorry  
> had to do a flower shop au they basically handed it to us  
> also need more fanfic for these two they're all I can think about :/

People always think it’s ironic when she tells them. She’s been a florist for almost a decade and always receives the same reaction from people. A confused eyebrow raises normally. Sometimes a chuckle depending on the context of them figuring it out. 

She gets it, honest she does. Florists are supposed to be rainbows and sunshine. They’re supposed to be as excited to plan a wedding as the couples who come into her shop. Supposed to be as hopefully romantic as the women who hope to be wooed by the flowers she sells. Supposed to be perky, and lovely, and just perfectly splendid to be around. 

And like, it isn’t that she’s not nice to be around. It’s not that she’s anything but helpful when people come in. Business is always booming (blooming, Owen likes to say, trying to reassure her and earning a smack on the arm from Hannah for the bad pun), even on off seasons. She’s always got a couple projects going on, and there’s enough sales a day to never have to worry too much about much of anything. 

She’s good with the flowers, good with the plants. Hell, she’d even say she’s great - no fantastic, beyond wonderful, with the both of them. For a while now she’s been putting the work in and seeing the payout. 

It’s worth it. It’s really worth it. And she finds the more work she puts in, the more that work is worth it. 

She likes the job, it’s a constant challenge and a constant good time too. And most of the customers come more than once, enjoying the shop and enjoying the atmosphere. So, she supposes straying from the stereotype of what a florist should be doesn’t matter much, she just thinks it’s quite funny, quite confusing, to continuously get the same reaction from person to person. 

It’s just that, well, she’s very sarcastic. 

“You don’t say?” Jamie huffs at Owen when he points out the obvious. 

“You see!” He exclaims while Hannah chuckles beside him. “Right there, it’s like you can’t go a second without making a quip,” he rolls his eyes, still smiling though, as he always seems to be. 

“I know I’m sarcastic,” she says back with a matching smirk, “I just never realize how much so until I get that laugh or confused look at my occupation.”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt the business, I don’t see how it matters,” Hannah smiles at her, shrugging easily.

Hannah is wonderful, Jamie’s always known that and she’s beyond grateful to have the older woman to keep everything together. Hannah works the business side of things. Keeps up to date on rent, keeps Jamie on task when it comes to dates, keeps the prices low enough for business and high enough for profit, all the things Jamie didn’t want to deal with from the start. 

She did deal with them for a while. When she opened it was just her and it was a smaller shop. She figured she could do just fine on her own and she did for a few months. However, she had trouble with finding the right prices, trouble with remembering all that she had to remember. Hannah Grose walked into the shop one day to buy a bouquet for her niece's ballet performance and somehow, they got to talking and a week later Hannah was behind the scenes dealing with what Jamie couldn’t. 

They made a good team. Jamie did all the dirty work, literally, and Hannah made sure she could keep doing that work that she loved. Hannah had no luck with the plants, but she also helped keep things tidy and Jamie helped Hannah when she could. 

Eventually the business was doing a little better and they decided to expand a bit. They hired another young woman to help with the plants when Jamie wasn’t in and found a new space, a bigger space, to rent. 

That’s where they met Owen. Owen was the owner and head chef of the bakery and cafe next door. He was a gentleman, immediately taking a liking to Hannah, and immediately finding playful banter with Jamie, and so their lunch break often led them next door, where they’d linger by the counter and chit chat for a bit with the man. 

It’s been a few years of that now and it’s comfortable, it’s great even. 

Jamie is happy, content with her job, with the people in her life. Owen and Hannah are happy apart and even more happy together and Jamie is happy to watch them find love in each other. 

Jamie didn’t mind being a third wheel either, half the time they were too busy bickering with each other (in the most loving of ways) to make her feel anything but endeared by their relationship. 

-

Jamie loved Owen sure, but she also loved his outdoor seating and the privacy it offered. The back patio of “A Batter Place” was bigger than she’d expected when he first brought them out there. It was closed off, since the back was against another block of buildings with only small alley space between them, but it was big enough for five patio tables and a few feet of space between each. 

Especially in the fall weather Jamie loved nothing more than to cut through the back gates of her floral shop and perch at an empty table with a good book on her evening breaks. Usually at that point the cafe was close to closing time and so less people were there, and with the brisk weather it was only so often anyone else was even out back at all. 

“Hi, um, we’re kind of closed?” A voice interrupts Jamie’s reading. She lifts her eyes and meets curious ones gazing back at her from just a few feet away. She isn’t sure how she failed to notice somebody’s company but, “Actually, I’m also pretty sure patio seating is closed for the season? I’m not 100% but… um yeah sorry this is awkward; I mean I don’t want to kick you out but I kind of-”

“Patio seating is closed?” Jamie asks, eyebrow raising and smirk forming, “hmm, that’s why nobody is ever out here then,” she continues, still smiling and holding eyes with the new woman. 

She’s pretty. Alarmingly pretty in a way that makes Jamie wonder once again how she didn’t notice her step out onto the patio. She’s got these big eyes, they’re soft and Jamie kind of feels like she’s intruding by looking into them as deeply as she is.

“You’re out here a lot then I take it?” the woman asks, apparently not pressing to have her leave for now. 

“A decent amount,” she replies, holding the woman’s gaze for a moment for a moment before extending her arm, “I’m Jamie.”

“Dani,” the woman, Dani, offers, reaching out to return the handshake. Her hand felt nice in Jamie’s, even if it was only there for a second. 

“I work next door,” Jamie explained finally. “I promise you Owen knows I hang out back here sometimes,” she continues, gesturing to the floral shop. “But I am sorry I’m here after close, I didn’t realize how late it got I guess.” 

“That’s okay,” Dani smiles, “I was going to be here late anyways, I just thought you were a normal customer, didn’t want to lock you back here,” she explains. 

“What a pity that would be,” Jamie shakes her head, “good thing I have a shortcut out then,” she nods towards the gate that connects the back of her garden to the cafe. 

“You’re a florist?” Dani asks, eyes widening a bit.

“Yes, I am,” Jamie smiles, “why the face?”

“I just,” Dani starts, face brightening, “I love flowers, all plants really,” and Jamie smiles at the unexpected answer. “I suck at growing them, I mean at keeping them alive. I don’t try to suck but I do, so bad,” Dani shrugs, a frown taking over her face and Jamie feels an unexpected urge to make it go away. “I just think that’s really cool I guess,” she smiles again, “that’s all.”

“It is really cool,” Jamie replies, smiling back as a huge breeze hits them and Dani pulls her sweatshirt a little tighter around herself. “I’ll um, I can show you around some time? Maybe give you some pointers?”

“I’d like that,” Dani smiles.

“Great, good,” Jamie says back, realizing it’s getting darker and remembering how much work she should probably finish tonight and so, “I should get back there now, let you close up. But I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah, you will,” Dani replies.

“Nice to meet you Dani,” Jamie smiles, getting up and hopping the fence instead of opening it, causing a little giggle to fall from Dani’s lips as she backtracks back to the coffee shop door. 

“Same to you Jamie,” she says, and then disappears inside. 

-

“Hi,” it’s Dani, she’s got an apron wrapped around her that wasn’t there the first time they met. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and her face is flush from the chill of autumn air. 

She’s on the back patio again, although she remembers she’s not supposed to be there. It’s actually the third time this week, and each time Jamie feels a little excited to see the other girl.

“Hey,” Jamie smiles in reply. “What brings you out here?” 

“Oh nothing,” Dani offers, shrugging, “I may have spotted you hopping the gate a few minutes ago. Just figured I’d see if you want anything while you’re breaking onto this property?” Dani teases and Jamie chuckles at that. 

“You came out here for little old me?” She teases back, “I do appreciate that, but I had to say I’m all set. Had a few cups of tea already today so I could use a break from the caffeine.”

“Okay well… let me know if you change your mind?” Dani suggests. Jamie nods and smiles back, holding her gaze for a moment before Dani continues. “What are you reading?”

“Oh this?” Jamie asks, lifting the book in question, “just a historical fiction, it’s about Madame Tussaud, that French lady,” Jamie explains. 

“I used to always read as a child, book after book it was all I had to do. I realized recently that I don’t anymore. In fact, I couldn’t remember the last book I read, so I went down the street to that bookshop on the corner and bought a few random ones,” she explains, liking the way Dani listens to her. 

“That sounds interesting,” Dani replies, “I wanted to be a teacher for a while, went to school for it and everything,” she says. “I read a lot, but I know what you mean about falling out of it, life just got busy I guess,” she kind of trails off there and Jamie gets it, she does. 

“Well,” Jamie speaks, after a brief moment of silence, “Maybe when I’m done you could give this a try? It’s pretty good I reckon.”

“Really?” Dani asks, “You wouldn’t mind?” and her smile is so bright that even if Jamie did mind, she wouldn’t deny this girl much of anything. 

“Really,” Jamie smiles back. “I’m a quick reader too, should get it to you soon, yeah?”

Dani gives her a look then that Jamie really likes. A smile still but there’s something in her eyes. 

“Soo, you two have met?” Owen asks, interrupting the conversation as he plops down next to Jamie, appearing out of thin air, leaning an arm around her which she immediately shrugs off in a jokingly childish manner. 

“Yeah, your new barista found me trespassing last week, kicked me off the grounds,” Jamie sighs, smiling at Dani as she makes a mock outraged expression, pulling out the other chair finally and sitting with them. 

“Not true,” she defends, “I did not kick her off, I tried to, and she wouldn’t leave.”

“Jamie, always giving people shit huh. This poor girl’s first night closing alone, and you go and trespass on my private property?” Owen teases with a raised eyebrow.

“Couldn’t help it,” Jamie smirks, “I liked the way your face looked all confused, it was quite comical, really.”

Dani laughs at that, and Jamie likes the sound, so she chuckles along. Owen watches for a second before sitting up. 

“I got to go work at the counter. Dani, you hang back here for a bit if you want, we’re not too busy,” Owen offers, standing but not before giving Jamie another squeeze of the shoulder which earns him a playful slap on the arm.

“So, Dani,” Jamie starts, “tell me something about yourself.”

“Hmm,” Dani thinks for a moment, “anything? That’s very vague, let me think,” she jokingly uses her thumb and forefinger to stroke her chin. “Okay… my favorite color is pink… right now at least actually, it switches kind of often… maybe that was a bad thing to tell,” Dani stumbles a bit over her words, rubbing a hand along the back of her head in thought.

“My favorite color is green,” Jamie smiles, unbothered by the barista’s answer.  


“Predictable kind of, I mean, you are a florist,” Dani laughs, and Jamie supposes she’s right.  


“Oi, I am surrounded by the color that’s true. And it is beautiful shades, always, but that’s not why it’s my favorite,” Jamie starts, “when I was younger, I never had a favorite color, I thought that was stupid – I was quirky, I know,” Jamie pokes fun at herself. “But my little brother, he always loved green. He had green boots; they were rubber rain boots, but he wore them everywhere. Wore them until his feet got blisters and cut because they were too tight. I managed to make enough scraps at 8 years old to buy the kid a new pair, but he was 5 and growing out of the phase I guess because he didn’t wear them as much but… I guess it always stuck with me. Green is an awfully nice color too, easy to like.”  


Dani is looking at her when she finishes and finally looks back up to meet her eyes. The way she’s looking at her makes something in Jamie’s chest flutter, she reckons it’s her heart.  


“That’s sweet,” Dani replies after a moment. “8-year-old you, finding the money to buy him boots, that’s… that’s adorable to picture, really,” she offers a smile, somehow understanding that that story took a bit for Jamie to share. She’s honestly not really sure why she did share but she feels comfortable with Dani, feels different than she has with anyone else.

“Yeah, I guess it is sweet,” Jamie considers, “pink is a pretty color too though,” she smiles, and Dani matches her with a look. “Tell me something else now.”

Dani smiles, sinks into her seat and for fifteen minutes they just talk, and it’s just easy. (Owen comes out, wearing a knowing look, apologizing and pulling Dani back to help in the café.)

-

“That’s right, three different coffees, first one sugar, then three sugars, then two sugars,” she can hear Owen’s voice once she steps into the cafe. He’s behind the counter recalling a story to Hannah who’s perched on one of the barstools. “After he rejected the third cup, I brought back out the second one I had made for him, and hey, he said it was perfect,” he’s loud when he gets into a story, it’s rather endearing how into them he gets. “Old prick didn’t know what he wanted, other than to complain.”

“I understand the feeling,” Jamie pipes up, joining them at the counter. Earning an eye roll from Owen and a laugh from Hannah.

“Of course, you do, dear,” Hannah replies, “you just love to rile people up, a little too much sometimes,” she grins, a teasing tone in her voice. 

“Me? Give someone a hard time?” Jamie exaggeratedly questions, “ridiculous sentiment, most ridiculous I’ve ever heard.”

“Jamie,” a new voice enters the conversation and Dani emerges from the backroom, “nice to see you here, how’s your day been?”

“Been alright,” she replies as Dani round the counter and sits on the stool next to Jamie’s, spinning in it to face her with one arm propped on the countertop. “Pretty uneventful week all in all to be honest.”

“Better than a bad week I suppose,” Dani smiles, “and thank god it’s the weekend at that.”

“Yeah I can’t take another second of that blinking light out front,” Owen inserts, “to thin this time in two days it’ll be good as new,” he exaggeratedly makes a fist and bumps it into the air. 

“Are you sure you can’t just change the bulb yourself?” Hannah asks, and Jamie’s heard this conversation three times this week and knows there’s no solution. “It can’t be that hard?”

“Why don’t you try?” Owen says with a straight face. 

Hannah looks from Owen to Dani, then to Jamie who rolls her eyes in sync with Hannah at the banter. 

“I will,” Hannah finally says, grabbing her jacket off the table next to her. “Be just a moment,” she says with one last glare, playful of course, at Owen before she makes her way outside to regard the sign. 

“God, I better go help,” Owen says, grabbing a beanie and jogging to follow her out the door.

“Those two,” Jamie shakes her head with a fond smile. “I don’t think they can go an hour without one of those silly fights.”  
“I think it’s sweet really,” Dani shrugs, “kind of endearing how much they rile each other up.”

“Yeah I suppose it is,” Jamie replies, thinking about the dynamic and ultimately agreeing of course. 

“You want some hot chocolate? I swear I’m better at that then coffee and tea combined,” Dani offers, “I used to nanny a lot as a teenager, and I mastered a mean cup of cocoa.”

“I’ll take you up on the offer, Poppins,” Jamie smiles, “you know, since you babysit and all like the movie?” she explains when Dani raises an eyebrow. 

“Hmm, I get it, just not as witty or as insulting as your usual nicknames for people,” Dani laughs a little as she turns to grab two mugs and gets to making the cocoa. 

“Well, figure it wouldn’t do me any good to be mean to you,” Jamie smiles, “after all you are making me cocoa and I’d quite like to remain on your good side.”

“All sides of me are good,” Dani quips with a grin and Jamie can’t help but smile back before Dani turns her back to her again to finish up. “Anyways this week has been uneventful for all of us it seems,” Dani talks as she paces around making the drinks, much more comfortable than Jamie noticed her to be weeks ago when she started. “We were talking about this weekend before you came in,” Dani says, “you got any fun plans?”

“If working is fun then yeah,” Jamie replies, smiling as Dani places the cocoa in front of her. “... which, I mean I do think working is fun, so yeah, I’ll be tending to my flowers.”

“All weekend?” Dani asks, watching for Jamie’s reaction as she takes a sip of the cocoa and smiling when Jamie lets out a sigh and a smile. 

“I mean, both days yeah,” Jamie continues, “I’ve got a bit of a project going on. For a wedding? It’s a few ways away but it takes a little bit of time to prepare and I want to make sure I’ve got my shit together, so Hannah won’t kick my arse,” she explains.

“Well that’s too bad,” Dani trails off for a second and Jamie is sipping cocoa and can’t question it before Dani continues, “I’ll just be lounging I guess, catch up on some shows maybe.” 

Dani takes a long sip of her cocoa then and immediately draws back, “God! That’s hot, how are you drinking it already?” She questions, licking her lips to try to get the sting away.

Jamie laughs, takes another long sip and replies, “it’s not that bad, is it? Tastes good enough I suppose, worth a little burnt tongue,” she shrugs, “you weren’t wrong, you make a mean cup of cocoa.”

Dani smiles, mumbles a small thanks then turns to the fridge to grab some milk. She raises an eyebrow at Jamie, offering to add some to her cup to which she shakes her head. 

“You’re welcome to stop by the shop if you’re bored,” Jamie says after a small moment of silence. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty more to entertain yourself with but, you know, I’ll be there all day, probably procrastinating for a bit of time too.” 

Dani smiles, a faint blush that Jamie isn’t unfamiliar with covering her cheeks. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer,” and her smile is nice, so nice Jamie gets lost in it for a moment. It’s a nice moment, comfortable silence and Jamie can feel herself smiling too. 

“Okay, time to lock the doors in a moment,” Hannah announces as she comes back through the door, which is held open by Owen of course. 

“More dishes? You’re doing those Clayton, I’m on weekend time,” Owen smiles as he grabs for his coat. 

“I know, I know,” Dani replies, bringing her cup to her lips to chug a little, giggling when Jamie rolls her eyes at him. 

“I’ll wash, you dry,” Jamie says before downing the rest of her cocoa in one gulp. “Come on, then,” as she stands from the stool and makes her way to the other side of the counter.

It’s not a narrow space behind the counter, but Jamie can’t help but brush her hand by Dani’s waist as she passes by her to get back to the sink. 

“Coming,” Dani replies, taking a few seconds to finish hers before she joins Jamie, standing a bit closer than necessary, like she said, it’s not cramped by there. 

They do so in silence, Dani humming quietly and Owen and Hannah’s voices in the background. 

It only takes a second of course and Jamie is grabbing Dani’s coat for her while she stacks the last chair on the counter. She holds it open for her. She knows it’s kind of like, a really gay gesture, but she finds that she doesn’t really care, not even when she catches Hannah’s knowing look over Dani’s shoulder. 

Owen holds the door open for them all before locking up, at which point they’re all splitting for their respective parking spots. Hannah and Owen live together, a recent step in their relationship, and so they say their goodbyes leaving Dani and Jamie.

“You parked far?” Jamie asks, wrapping her own coat a little tighter around herself. “I could walk you,” she offers, partially because it’s dark out, partially because she would, for some reason, like a bit more time with Dani. 

“Actually, I live up the street,” she gestures, to the apartments not two minutes down the road. “What about you? I could always walk you?” and Jamie can’t help but smile at the way Dani says it. She’s always a little unsure of herself it seems, but also very sure of herself at the same time. 

Like, she lacks confidence but has the bravery to say what she wants to say anyways. 

“I’m parked right by your entrance I suppose,” she says, as they’re already walking that way. 

“Well, thank you, for the dishes help, I mean,” Dani smiles, once they’re getting to the doors to her place. “I’ll see you this weekend maybe?” she offers with a smile.

“Maybe you will,” Jamie replies, “sleep well, yeah?” 

“Goodnight, Jamie,” Dani says, smiling softly again before turning and making her way into the building.

Jamie waits for her to disappear inside before she turns to her car. 

-

“Hey Dani,” Jamie hears Hannah’s voice greet. 

It’s only 8, she’s still not quite awake, but she’s been in since 6 for a delivery and she’s been half awake getting stuff done in the back garden for a couple of hours now.

“Hannah, how are you today?” Dani’s voice wakes her up a little bit. The smell of tea as she crosses into the store part of the floral shop wakes her up even more.

“I’m well, a little swamped but better busy than bored in my opinion,” Hannah replies, smiling when she comes into sight. 

Dani is in sweatpants, they make her look small and kind of adorable, and she’s wearing an oversized zip up hoodie over a tank top and she’s got a tray of drinks rested next to her. 

“I beg to differ,” Jamie announces her presence by inserting herself into the conversation, “I’d choose bored over busy every time,” she smiles at Dani, rolls her eyes at Hannah.

“Yes I know, which is why we’re so busy sometimes,” Hannah scoffs, jokingly scolding, “if you weren’t so into procrastinating-”

“Shut your mouth, I’m too tired for your concerns,” Jamie replies. 

“Good morning Jamie,” Dani finally says in the gap, “I hope it’s okay I’ve brought you both tea? I remember how you get it, and also I didn’t make it myself if that makes it more appealing?” Dani smiles, sheepish and Jamie grins because she’s absolutely right that it makes it more appealing.

“You’re for real? This is for me?” Jamie asks, reaching already for a tea with her name written on the side with a little heart. (Dani always doodles on her cups, lately it’s been little hearts which Jamie finds to be just the sweetest.) 

“Of course, why would I bring tea to rub in your face? I’m not a horrible person,” Dani chuckles, handing the other tea over to Hannah and pulling her drink, which Jamie assumes is a coffee (Americans) out of the tray. 

Without a word Jamie grabs the tray, hand brushing Dani’s, tossing it into the rubbish. 

“So, what brings you in?” Jamie asks. 

“I just figured I should get an early start, I’m probably going to run a few errands today since I didn’t have any plans,” Dani explains, leaning back on a bench and sipping from her cup. 

“Productivity is always good,” Jamie smiles.

“Yeah, I still haven’t really settled in, you know?” Dani says, “It’s been a couple months and I don’t know; I just want my apartment to feel a little homier.”

“Yeah I get that,” Jamie replies, “In fact…” She spots a very full bouquet and can’t help but grab a daisy out of it, holding it out to Dani who blushes at the gesture. Hannah smiles but rolls her eyes. 

“Thank you,” Dani says, a little above a whisper and a red on her cheeks. 

“Of course, it compliments you almost as much as you compliment it,” she flirts, ignoring Hannah’s amused look. “Consider it some decor, and there’s more where that came from for your place if you want, I make a mean bouquet.” 

“I’ll have to excuse myself, have got to do some... stuff,” Hannah says, smirking and not attempting to be subtle as she leaves the two alone. 

“Soo,” Dani starts, blushing still, a little more at Hannah’s obvious reason for departure. 

“I’m um, I’m doing some repotting in the back right now,” Jamie starts, “I know you said you’re trying to be productive today, but maybe you’d want to hang here for a bit? Learn a thing or two from a pro?”

“Hmm, I think it’s pretty productive to acquire a new skill, right?” Dani reasons with a smile. “I could make time for it.” 

“Let’s head to the back then. Or maybe a tour first?” Jamie asks, smile brightening with Dani’s agreement. 

“I think I’d like a tour,” Dani agrees, smiling.

“Alright then,” Jamie grins, reaching a hand out in offering. She thinks it may be too bold a move, but Dani accepts, and her hand feels nice in Jamie’s.

Jamie leads her around the shop, one hand gripping Dani’s loosely and the other wrapped around the tea she had brought her. 

-

Jamie is usually on a pretty strict schedule at work. She’s always had to be, working for herself or else she’d never get anything done. She breaks every day at around 12 because that just makes sense, that’s lunch time.

It’s a new year this week, and Jamie decides switching things up will be fun. An earlier break will lead to more productive afternoons, she tells herself. The real reason she knows is that 12 is busier than 11, and she’d like for Dani to be able to give her more attention than all the other customers. 

However, if she knew getting here early would put her through this, she may have not made the change. 

“Look, I’ve told you before I don’t give out my number at work,” Dani is saying, for the third time since Jamie walked through the door, to a group of three guys who have been pestering her. They seem like they’re in college, younger than Dani and far too immature to imagine they’d have a chance with a woman like that.

“Yeah, but you haven’t given any explanation,” one of the guys says. “We’re all pretty good looking, don’t see why you won’t just let us have a go, huh?” 

Jamie walked in the back, so Dani didn’t see her come in. Her back is to Jamie, and she looks more pissed off than scared if her posture is anything to read by, but Jamie still wants to crack this guy’s jaw in. 

She’s been clenching her fist for the past two minutes, trying to control herself, but the persistence of their comments. 

“Just your number, it’s not a lot really,” another one of the guys says and Jamie doesn’t get it, do all three of them want to date her? Do they want her to choose? Are they just trying to be as douchey as possible? 

“I said no though, if you guys aren’t ready to order I’ll come back in a few, my job isn’t to socialize so I really don’t need this right now,” Dani snaps, and Jamie is impressed at her tone. 

“Not too crowded in here though,” one of the guys replies, “pulling out the chair next to him and wiggling an eyebrow, disgustingly, she should add. 

“Look assholes,” Jamie finally rises and Dani spins, smiling despite the situation when she sees Jamie. “She’s very, very clearly not interested,” she says as she crosses the small shop until she’s right next to Dani. “In any of you. At all. Not even a little bit. So please, shut the fuck up already or leave, you’re being right pricks and it’s bad for business anyways,” she concludes, taking a seat in the chair the guy had pulled out for Dani. 

“Have you ever heard of minding your own business?” One of the guys replies, leaning over in an attempt to be menacing. 

“Have you ever heard of respecting other people?” Jamie asks back, not backing down until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks, but I got this,” Dani smiles at her, then her face turns annoyed again as she turns to address the men. “I’m like, so sooo not into men. Not into assholes either. It’s attractive to take no for an answer, being pushy though? That’s just rude. And I promise you, it really won’t make any girl want you, okay?” she finishes, “she’s right too, you guys need to leave if you’re just here to harass me, okay?”

They don’t say anything, and Jamie doesn’t say anything, but she lets herself be pulled up by the hand by Dani and they make their way to another table. 

“Hey,” Dani says, as if nothing just happened. Jamie vaguely notices the boys getting up and leaving the cafe but she’s more focused on how Dani’s hand had just felt in hers. “Break is early today? Any reason?”

“I wanted to come when you were less busy,” Jamie says before her mind catches up with her mouth. The answer seems to catch Dani off guard, a blush covering her cheeks as she ducks her head a little.

“Well I’m free right now,” Dani replies, “Can I get you anything first?” 

Dani makes her cocoa, as she always does lately, and Jamie pulls out a book she’d brought to lend the other girl while she waits for Dani to sit back across from her with two mugs. 

“So,” Jamie starts, “what’s that you said to them?” Jamie asks, voice teasing as she eyes Dani over the brim of her mug. 

“What?” Dani asks, smiling as she knows she’s playing dumb, and bringing her own mug to her lips (with extra milk in both this time). 

“Not into assholes?” Jamie asks, smiling when Dani giggles bringing a napkin to her mouth. “And here I thought I had a chance,” she teases and Dani chuckles again, a blush light on her cheeks.

“Oh, that part? That part was actually a lie,” Dani grins back, “just in case the lesbian thing wasn’t enough,” she continues with a smug smile when Jamie chokes on a sip of cocoa. 

Jamie permanently moves her break to 11 instead of 12, and while she’s hungry earlier at night, that’s just another excuse to go next door for a snack. 

-

The door chimes at around 6 when Jamie’s just finally getting to the point where her hands hurt from how much she’s done today. 

“Jamie?” she hears Dani call from somewhere near the front of the shop, and her face splits into a grin, sore hands forgotten. 

“Back here,” Jamie replied right away, trying to tame her smile. “Wait there Poppins, I’ll come up to you,” she continued, removing her apron and taking off her gloves before walking up to the front row of flowers she had hanging. 

Dani didn’t notice her at first, looking on at all the flowers with careful eyes. Jamie thought it shouldn’t be allowed for someone to have such a nice profile. She likes this. Seeing Dani amongst her favorite things. Beauty plus beauty equals more beauty and Jamie thinks Dani should come in the shop more. 

“Hey,” Jamie finally spoke, breaking the moment because she felt a bit odd just staring like that.

Dani turned, startled momentarily but smiling when she locked eyes with Jamie, “Hey.”

“Visiting me at work now?” Jamie smirked, “that bored on your day off?” 

“Not really,” Dani smiled back, “just wanted to see you,” she shrugs, and it’s more honest than Jamie was expecting, causing a blush to raise on her face.

Dani seems to notice, smiling brighter. “How’s work been for you today? Hopefully not too bad?” she asks, making her way over to Jamie and leaning onto the counter they’re next to without disrupting the vases on it. 

“Eh, it kind of sucked to be blunt,” Jamie shrugged, leaning back, close enough to feel Dani’s presence but not enough to touch. “But your visit is making up for that.”

“Glad to help,” Dani smiled. “Soo,” she started, pushing off and walking around a bit, “you get a lot of foot traffic on the weekends? Or is it more pre ordered arrangements?” she questions, eyeing everything out on display with as much curiosity as the last thing. 

“A mix of both, Friday afternoons are the busiest for sure,” Jamie answers, following behind as Dani weaves up the couple of aisles on display. “How was your day so far? Just watch tv like you said?”

“A bit,” Dani shrugged, “I went out for lunch by myself, visited that book store you told me about? Got a couple books I figured you might like after I read them?” she suggests, turning to face Jamie with an unsure look. 

“Really, Poppins? Got books with me in mind?” she teases, laying off when Dani blushes and looks away, “I’m sure I’ll enjoy them, would love to read them - after you, of course.”

“Well, I’ll keep you posted then,” Dani smiles sweetly at her. “After that I thought I might as well make a pit stop at my favorite shop on the block before going home.”

“Owen there today?” Jamie teases with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Funny,” Dani grins, “he’s off on weekend, you know that, makes such a big deal about it. Besides, that’s not quite my favorite shop, I much prefer flowers to tea,” Dani explains, finally coming to a stop in front of a display of bouquet specials for the day. 

“That ones beautiful,” Dani sighs, looking at a bouquet Jamie had made earlier that day. Jamie liked having someone appreciate her work like this. A lot of people do, she supposes. Maybe she just especially liked Dani appreciating it. 

“That reminds me,” Jamie says, “give me one second.”

“What for?” Dani asks, following Jamie’s gaze and then just following her as she walks back towards the back wall workbench that was covered in wrapping papers and stray flowers. Jamie disappears behind the back wall for a moment and Dani waits at the bench.

“For you,” Jamie says, finally reappearing with a pot with a small, growing flower in her hands. “It’s a moon flower, it’s um, it’s one of my favorite types of flowers actually, they’re um,” Jamie runs a hand through her hair, stumbling a little over her words as she hands it over to Dani. “They’re rare, and they’re beautiful, and they're hard to grow but I thought we could grow it together, you know, since I promised to give you some pointers.”

Dani’s eyeing the flower intently as Jamie trails off, it’s hard to read her face, but she eventually lifts the plant to rest it carefully on the bench next to her, before reaching for Jamie and pulling her in until their lips finally meet.

It feels different than anything Jamie’s ever experienced. Feels more than anything she’d ever experienced. It knocks the wind out of her the second their lips meet, and she has to grab onto Dani to balance herself. 

Dani’s the one to push further, her hands quick, and more eager than expected slipping under her coat and pulling until Jamie is flush against her. One of Jamie’s hands cups Dani’s jaw, trying to maintain some of her control while the other winds itself behind her neck, slipping into blonde hair and holding Dani against her tightly. 

It’s slow at first, strong press of lips and they’re holding so tight onto each other Jamie is afraid she might collapse once she has to let go. So she holds on tighter, swiping her tongue against Dani’s lips and immediately being met with the other girl opening her mouth, pushing her tongue to meet Jamie’s and sliding her arms to wrap fully around Jamie’s back. 

Dani pulls away then, eyes fluttering open and Jamie’s never seen anyone so beautiful. Her eyes are wider than usual and a bit wild, her lips are swollen and red and she’s breathing a little deeper than usual and she’s smiling, she’s smiling so wide at her and Jamie smiles too.

The blonde leans down to press a soft kiss to Jamie’s jaw, and when Jamie gasps the intensity is back, Dani seems to change her mind, almost as if a magnet is pulling her back to Jamie’s mouth, meeting her lips and diving back in, tangling their tongues and pulling, gripping Jamie’s hips now instead. Jamie finds her hands wound even more tightly into Dani’s hair, tugging slightly which earns a low moan, biting on a plump lip before tugging away which earns another. 

Dani spins them then, pushing Jamie into the benchtop next to them and sliding her leg between Jamie’s, pressing into her and pulling her hips, earning a low moan from the brunette before pressing into her again, creating a slow tempo, building on the need that’s been building since that first night they met. 

Jamie’s hands move on their own accord, sliding down and gripping tightly as they do to Dani’s back, landing on her hips to pull her closer all while her lips finally slide away and down to Dani’s neck, trying once again to gain some control of the moment. 

Dani seems intent on not letting her do that though as she pushes her thigh further up, sliding her hands under Jamie’s shirt now to feel warm skin. Jamie gasps again, a mix of pleasure from Dani’s strong leg pressing into her and shock at the cold hands on her stomach.

She’s lost in this moment, kissing as hard as she can while holding as tight as she can. Dani seems equally lost, grabbing onto skin now, feeling what she can without crossing any lines yet. 

They’re in her floral shop, and they haven’t even really gone out on a date yet, but Jamie knows what she wants and she’s sure Dani wants the same just as badly, if not more so based on the way she’s handling Jamie. Her hands now move back to Jamie’s hips, and with surprising strength lifts Jamie so she’s sitting on the bench, legs automatically fitting around Dani’s hips. 

And it’s going, it’s good, Jamie’s out of her mind with want at this point when a voice snaps her out of the moment, “Oh, Jesus.”

“Fuck,” Jamie gasps and Dani’s already pulled away from her as far as she can without dropping Jamie onto the floor. 

And Hannah is blushing but also laughing and, “My apologies, I didn’t realize you were here this late,” and she’s trying to not be laughing, and she does look embarrassed, but it also is rather funny.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Hannah winks, and spins on her heel toward the exit. 

“Your timing, Hannah,” Jamie calls with a laugh, “It’s bloody horrible,” and Dani is back in her space, burying her face into Jamie’s shoulder, laughing, so Jamie’s not actually mad, a little disappointed but it is quite funny. But she can’t do anything but laugh along with Dani. 

She hears Hannah laugh too along with the bells chiming to signal her leave. She would kiss Dani again, but the moment has kind of passed.

“Well then…” Jamie pulls back a bit to give a tight-lipped smile, catching her breath a bit from laughing, and from well, you know. “Maybe we should’ve seen that-”

“Would you go on a date with me?” Dani interrupts, hand still tracing shapes on Jamie’s hips, holding her close. “I mean, I’d like to get you dinner, or a drink that someone else makes?”

“I’d like that very much,” Jamie replies, smiling and holding eyes with Dani. 

Of course, they end up in Dani’s apartment before they can make it to dinner, but they get takeout between kisses and fit into each other’s sides like they’ve done it a million times before. They figure they’ll have many dinners to come, know it to be true in how right it feels to be together. 

Jamie thinks, settling against Dani’s body later in the night, that she could get used to this.


End file.
